


You're Not the Only One

by askarella



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Episode 50, Episode Tag, F/M, references to emotional manipulation, references to the New Teen Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the time between Wally finding out that John and Shayera had been a thing and the JLA finding out that the Thanagarians where up to no good, Wally had sat down with the older man for a good, old fashioned talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not the Only One

In the time between Wally finding out that John and Shayera had been a thing and the JLA finding out that the Thanagarians where up to no good, Wally had sat down with the older man for a good, old fashioned talk. He figured that out of all the other Leaguers, perhaps he had a better chance of making GL feel better- after all, he had his own sad story to share.

"Sorry for being insensitive earlier." He began, smiling weakly at the other hero. “I know how it feels to fall in love with the wrong bird-like girl."

John looked at the other man with confusion in his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean? You mean that you’ve dated before?" The exclamatory question came out a bit harsher than the man had intended, but he wasn't about to apologize.

Wally grimaced and laughed. “Oh right, you weren't a part of the League when I was a member of the Titans, or when Zantana met Raven…" He laughed nervously. “Well, long story short, I was manipulated into loving a girl by the girl so that I would re-join the Titans, then she stopped manipulating me because Zantana revealed the manipulation and I still loved her, and in the end I found out that her loving me back could have ended the world as we know it… but some small part of me still loves her, I think..."

"How could one girl falling in love end the world?" John asked, disbelief and annoyance coloring his tone. “You’re not that impressive, kid."

Wally chuckled. “Yeah, well, Raven was. She was amazing and beautiful and powerful… she had darkness inside, yeah, but she fought it off as best she could… and when she couldn’t fight it anymore, she allowed herself to be killed so that Earth would be saved…" He chuckled again, but it got caught in his throat. “Anyway GL, you’re not the only one here who’s been blindsided by the girl they love- and you certainly won’t be the last. Just be glad that she only did it because she was lonely, and not because you loving her and being at her side would have made defeating her evil dad easier"

After that, Wally left, and John forgot about what he had said until after the Thanagarians had left. Once things calmed down, John took the time to look up a single word- Raven- in the JLA database. And when he finished reading all that there was- and there was a lot, most of it written emotionally by Wally or coldly and clinically by Bruce- he did not feel quite so blindsided, and perhaps he even understood Wally’s disposition a bit more. After something like that, he didn't think that he'd be up for more than casual flirting either.


End file.
